dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Infinite Power
Dragon Ball: Infinite Power, is a fan-made video game, created by DBZGamingAddict. It features new maps, story modes, and lots of characters. Characters ﻿Kid Goku- Great Ape Goku GT- SSJ, SSJ3 Goku- SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4 Vegeta- Great Ape, SSJ, Super Vegeta, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4 Tarble- Great Ape Turles- Great Ape King Vegeta- Great Ape Bardock- Great Ape Broly- SSJ(1), SSJ, LSSJ, LSSJ3 Bio-Broly Vegito- Super Vegito Gogeta- Super Gogeta, Gogeta SSJ4 Super Janemba Saibamen Paragus Uub- Majuub Goku Jr.- SSJ Vegeta Jr.- SSJ Majin Buu Majin Buu, Pure Evil Super Buu- Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed Kid Buu Bojack- Full Power Kid Gohan- Great Ape Teen Gohan- SSJ, SSJ2 Gohan- SSJ, SSJ2, Great Saiyaman Future Gohan- SSJ Ultimate Gohan Goten- SSJ Kid Trunks- SSJ Future Trunks- SSJ Fighting Trunks- SSJ, Super Trunks King Piccolo Piccolo Jr.- Super Namek Lord Slug- Super Namek Dr. Gero Android #19 Android #18 Android # 17- Super 17 Android #16 Android #15 Android #14 Android #13- Fusion Android #8 Frieza- 1rst Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power Cooler- Final Form Dabura Babidi Videl Bulla- SSJ Pan- SSJ Zangya Majin Vegeta Baby Vegeta- First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Golden Great Ape Hachtiyack Garlic Jr. Dr. Wheelo Nail Ginyu Jeice Burter Racoome Guldo Cell- Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect Yamcha Tien Chiaotzu Mecha Frieza Meta Cooler Krillin Nappa Raditz Cui Gotenks- SSJ, SSJ3 Dodoria Zarbon- Post-Transformation Syn Shenron- Omega Shenron Nouva Shenron Hercule Satan Broku (What-if fusion of Broly and Goku) Gokule Prillin Supreme Kai Game Modes These are the different available playable game mode. Saga Mode Battle Mode Tutorial Training Online Duel Museum Exhibition Match Ultimate Customize Summon Shenron What If Storyline Saga Mode These are the different sagas. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Namek Saga Frieza Saga Future Trunks Saga Android #19 Saga Android #17, #18 Saga Cell Saga Cell Games Saga Majin Buu Saga Super Buu Saga Kid Buu Saga Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Super #17 Saga Syn Shenron Saga Omega Shenron Saga Movie Saga Broly Saga Bojack Saga Super 13 Saga Cooler Saga Janemba Saga Trunks Saga Bio-Broly Saga Tarble Saga Lord Slug Saga Turles Saga Maps City- Day, Night City(Ruined)- Day, Night World Tournement Cell Games Desert Supreme Kai's World Ice Home Rocky Landscape Namek Dying Namek Goku's Home Planet Vegeta New Planet Vegeta Kami's Lookout Other World Hyperbolic Time Chamber Customize This mode allows you to customize moves, characters, and character's attributes Customize Character- This mode allows you to change your character's attacks and equipped items Create Character- This mode allows you to create a fighter that you can play as in battles Ultimate Customize- This mode allows you to customize your character's attributes, such as strength, speed, ki, Super Attacks, and more Create Ultimates- This mode allows you to create Ultimate Attacks, and Super Attacks that you can equip on your created characters What If Storylines These are What If battles and storylines What if Frieza killed Goku on Namek? What if Raditz never came to Earth? What if the Supreme Kai never warned the Z-Fighters about Buu? What if Vegeta went Super Saiyan on Namek? ﻿